Asha
Asha was a female MudWing and a member of the Talons of Peace. She was Cattail's sister, and therefore Clay's aunt, as well as the aunt of his siblings. Cattail described Asha to be very kind, and stated that she would tell stories to dragonets about the Dragonet Prophecy. Asha died of her wounds after being caught in the crossfire between Blaze's and Blister's forces while bringing Clay's unhatched egg to the Talons' secret mountain hideout. Biography Pre-Series Asha was a member of the Talons of Peace. She was the dragon who brought Clay's blood-red egg to the Talons of Peace. However, she was badly injured due to being caught in the crossfire of a skirmish between Blister's and Blaze's forces and died shortly after arriving at the Talons' secret location under the mountain. The Dragonet Prophecy Asha was mentioned by Cattail, her sister, when Cattail was explaining how she sold Clay's egg to her for at least two cows. Clay realized that having Asha alive and as one of their dragon guardians would have meant that they would've had a kind adult who cared about them and told him about MudWing life, which meant that having Asha in the cave would've improved lives of the Dragonets of Destiny. Asha also would have also known why Clay "attacked" the other eggs when they hatched, eliminating quite a bit of verbal abuse from Kestrel in his life. Cattail said that her siblings would be pretty upset at the death of Asha, and that it served her right for leaving their bigwings. Personality Cattail claimed that Asha was "always softhearted and mushy about things" and that "she left a lot of blithering, obsessed, dreamy-eyed dragons behind in the village." This appears as though Asha was kindhearted and sensitive, and had a lot of faith in the prophecy. She was portrayed as gentle and caring, as well as possibly a good maternal figure. Clay reflects on how her presence would have improved the dragonets' lives. Family Tree Trivia *Asha is the Zoroastrian concept of "truth, order", as well as a man-made simulated diamond. *The name "Asha" also means "hope" in Sanskrit or "life" in Swahili, which is most likely why Tui T. Sutherland picked her name, because Asha was filled with hope about the success of the prophecy. *In the annotated version of The Dragonet Prophecy, Tui said that she might tell Asha's story someday, perhaps in a Winglet e-book. *It seems Asha cared more about the well being of dragonets than the average MudWing. *If Asha had survived her wounds, she would've been a guardian of the Dragonets of Destiny and also Clay's aunt, and his teacher about the ways of the MudWing tribe. *Asha is one of the only three known MudWings in the Talons of Peace, the others are Crocodile and an un-named MudWing in Winter Turning. Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical MudWing (colored), by Joy Ang MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Asha.jpg|By CrystalDragon3568 Asha.png|By Talonsofpeace123 1448420972163440200313.jpg|By PerilTheSkyWing Imageof thefire.jpeg|By Sahel ImageofAshaSahel.jpeg 1454973168252-1650526405.jpg|By Snowflake 14450283560611792966438.jpg|By HuskyTheIcewing IMG 20160810 1425490 rewind.jpg|By Wisteria Screen Shot 2017-02-03 at 3.35.26 PM.png|By xTheDragonRebornx and how she imagines Asha|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Canon-MudWings-Reference-Sheet-654897808 AshaQC.png|Asha by QueenClam MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing asha_by_bluerjay-da322oe.jpg|asha by moonwatchers|link=http://moonwatchers.deviantart.com/art/asha-609797390 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Mentioned in DP Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Talons of Peace Category:Deceased Category:Minor Characters